Another Story from RiRen's Family
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah keluarga kecil ini pun berlanjut. Di mulai dari kejadian absurd sampai kejadian yang mengejutkan sekaligus membahagia 'kan bagi keluarga kecil ini, apakah itu? Sekuel from RiRen's Family


Kembali ke suasana pagi di rumah milik keluarga kecil Rivaille. Di sana, terdapat dua orang yang masih saja terlelap tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka kecuali selimut putih yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya udara semalam setelah melakukan kegiatan 'membuat adik' untuk Yuhime.

Rivaille yang pertama kali bangun, mendapati istrinya masih tertidur dengan wajah damai walaupun pagi sudah menyapa mereka. Rivaille pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut pipi serta dahi istrinya lalu membelai rambut _brunette _sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk membangunkan Eren dari tidurnya. "Eren… bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi," kata Rivaille lembut, masih saja melakukan aktifitas kecilnya namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi sama sekali.

Dengan ide mesum yang melintas di pikirannya, Rivaille segera menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut mereka dan menggelitik perut Eren sehingga pemiliknya terlonjak kaget karena merasa 'kan sentuhan menggelikan di perutnya. "Hahaha… Ri-Rivaille… hahaha… hentikan…," tawa Eren sambil berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Rivaille yang masih saja menggelitiknya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Eren."

"Hoam… ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 pagi."

"Jam 8 pagi ya? …Eh— Rivaile, kita harus menjemput Yuhime. Aku takut dia di apa-apain lagi sama Hanji-_san_."

Eren yang panik mengetahui anaknya masih di HQ, meloncat dari ranjang mereka namun kembali terduduk di lantai sambil menahan sakit di bokongnya. Hal itu membuat Rivaille khawatir dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu membawanya kembali ke atas ranjang mereka. "Aku yang akan menjemput Yuhime. Jika ingin ikut, tidak usah terburu-buru. Mandilah dulu," saran Rivaille lalu mengecup pelan bibir Eren yang di balas anggukan lembut istrinya.

"Ah, Rivaille. Bawa 'kan barang yang ku letak 'kan di atas meja makan untuk Hanji-_san_," teriak Eren saat melihat Rivaille keluar dari kamar mereka berdua.

Tersirat rasa penasaran di benak Rivaille melihat kotak hitam yang akan di bawanya nanti. Dengan perlahan, Rivaille membuka kotak tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Rivaille tidak dapat di artikan oleh siapa pun. Eren yang baru saja turun dari kamar mereka dengan hati-hati, hanya _sweatdrop_ setelah melihat reaksi suaminya itu. "Ini apa, Eren? Kenapa… Hanji meminta… ini dari mu?" tanya Rivaille kaku melihat isi kotak itu yang berisi daging Titan berwarna coklat tua yang berasal dari tubuh Eren saat berubah jadi Titan.

"Hanji-_san_ ingin menelitinya dan membuktikan bahwa apakah benar seorang _Titan Shifter_ dapat menghasilkan keturunan _Titan Shifter_ lainnya," jawab Eren datar namun Rivaille segera menggoyangkan bahu Eren dengan lumayan kencang.

"Itu berarti… dia akan meneliti Yuhime juga! Ah, bodohnya aku meninggalkan Yuhime bersama _Titan Freak_ itu," kesal Rivaille yang di tenangkan oleh Eren. "Cepatlah mandi, kita akan mengunjungi HQ untuk menjemput Yuhime sekaligus mengintrogasi si _Titan Freak_ itu."

Eren _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan suaminya yang _overprotektif_ terhadap keluarganya dan hanya tertawa kecil saat Rivaille mulai membaca mantra-mantra untuk mengutuk Hanji.

Kelanjutan kisah keluarga ini pun, kembali di mulai…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Story from RiRen's Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: [Levi, Eren Y, OC]**

**Genre: Family, semi Horror (namun gak nganggep horror sih)  
**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime, jika milikku maka Rivaille akan mengajari aku tendangan fabulous kick miliknya dan akan ku jodohkan dia dengan Eren *tertawa nista*.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, OOT, OC nyasar(?), Not EYD(?), GaJe, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s), Father!Rivaille, Mother!Eren, Child!OC, dll.**

**Summary: Kelanjutan kisah keluarga kecil ini pun berlanjut. Di mulai dari kejadian _absurd_ sampai kejadian yang mengejutkan sekaligus membahagia 'kan bagi keluarga kecil ini, apakah itu? | Sekuel from RiRen's Family.**

**.**

**.**

**Profil OC:**

**• Nama: Yuhime**  
**• Panggilan: Yu-_chan_**  
**• Jenis kelamin: Perempuan**  
**• Umur: 3 tahun**  
**• Ciri-ciri:**  
**- Memiliki mata _zamrud_,**  
**- Rambut _ebony_,**  
**- Sering membawa pisau lipat kecil di kantung bajunya (eh buset?!),**  
**- Memakai pakaian terusan dengan ikat kepala biru sebagai ikatan rambutnya,**  
**- Memakai kalung berbentuk permata berwarna hijau bening,**  
**- Memakai sepatu berhak 2 cm, dan**  
**• Sifat-sifat yang di miliki:**  
**- Ekpresi/emosi yang di miliki cepat berubah,**  
**- Suka komat-kamit tidak jelas kalau lagi kesal atau marah,**  
**- Pendiam tetapi kadang ke kanak-kanakan(?), dan**  
**- Suka mengganggu Eren memasak atau Rivaille yang mengerjakan laporan.**

**NEW Profil OC:**  
**• Nama: Wainer Ron**  
**• Panggilan: Wainer, Wai-_kun_**  
**• Jenis kelamin: Laki-Laki**  
**• Umur: 3 tahun**  
**• Ciri-ciri:**  
**- Mata _tourmaline_ —berwarna coklat muda—,**  
**- Poni rambut di sisir ke sebelah kanan wajahnya,**  
**- Rambut coklat muda dan berantakan,**  
**- Membawa rantai kecil yang di jadikan gelang di tangan sebelah kanan,**  
**- Memakai baju kaus berwarna putih polos dengan jaket biru tua,**  
**- Memakai celana pendek selutut, dan**  
**- Memakai sendal dengan tali terbelit-belit(?).**  
**• Sifat-sifat yang di miliki:**  
**- Pemalu seperti cewek tetapi kadang pemberani seperti cowok(?),**  
**- Suka berkelahi demi membela Yuhime (ciee *ditabok*),**  
**- Pemalu di dekat Yuhime, dan**  
**- Kadang bertengkar dengan Yuhime sampai tidak berteman lagi tapi itu hanya berlangsung 5 menit, setelah itu mereka baikan lagi(?).**

_**Happy reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Saat Rivaille dan Eren ingin berangkat menuju HQ, mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Eren pun berjalan membuka 'kan pintu rumah mereka dan menyapa seorang anak laki-laki yang poninya seperti anak perempuan —poninya di sisir ke arah sebelah kanan wajahnya seperti poni wanita namun poninya lebih panjang— dan mata _tourmaline_ miliknya yang dapat membuat kesan imut bagi anak itu. "Ah, rupanya kau. Mencari Yuhime?" tanya Eren sambil menyesuaikan tinggi anak di hadapannya yang tingginya sama dengan Yuhime. Anak tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil menoleh ke sana kemari mencari orang yang dia cari.

"Siapa dia, Eren?"

"Wainer Ron, teman main Yuhime. Sayang sekali, Yuhime sedang ada di HQ _Scouting Legion_. Apa kau mau ikut, Wainer?"

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan bibi atau err— paman Eren?" Anak tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Wainer Ron, kebingungan untuk memanggil Eren dengan sebutan apa. Kalian pasti tau 'kan? Eren laki-laki tapi istri Rivaille dan dapat melahirkan Yuhime, ini merupakan keajaiban dunia yang terbaru.

"Paman saja cukup, nah ayo kita pergi."

"Oi, Eren. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah," tegur Rivaille yang rupanya sudah berada jauh di depan Eren dan Wainer yang sedari tadi berbicara. Eren mengangguk dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka, setelah itu menggandeng tangan Wainer dan berjalan menuju HQ _Scouting Legion_.

.

.

Terlihat suasana HQ semakin rusuh akibat ulah Yuhime. Lebih tepatnya di ruang makan. Ternyata, Yuhime sedang bosan karena menunggu kedua orang tuanya kembali membawa kabar baik mengenai 'pembuatan' adik baginya. "Ah, ayolah om _Horse Face_. Temani aku bermain!" rengek Yuhime sambil menarik-narik jaket berlambang sepasang sayap berbeda warna itu. Karena Yuhime terlalu keras saat menarik jaket milik Jean, Jean pun terpelanting ke belakang dengan gaya yang tidak elit sama sekali (gayanya itu saat Eren dan Reiner di kalahkan oleh Annie saat latihan).

Jean yang kesal pun, menjitak pelan kepala Yuhime sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. "**BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH, LU!** _Kokoro_ ini sudah lelah dengar ocehanmu semalam sampai sekarang. Kalau mau main, sana main sama teman seusiamu. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'om', panggil aku 'kakak terganteng di sini'," ucap Jean dengan percaya dirinya, tidak menyadari bahwa Yuhime sudah menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Hei hei, sudahlah. Turuti saja apa maunya, Jean. Yuhime, apa itu sakit?" tanya Bertholdt sedangkan Yuhime mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan puncak kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat jitakan dari Jean.

"Jhean, sheharhusnya khau mhinta mhaaf shama Yhuhime," saran Sasha yang masih saja makan kentang dengan santainya.

"Kalau bicara, habisin dulu makanan di mulut lalu bicara. Jangan bicara sambil makan, nasib wajahku ini yang di pertaruhkan," kesal Connie sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri karena telah di penuhi oleh remahan-remahan kentang yang mendadak keluar dari mulut Sasha saat berbicara barusan.

"Sudahlah kalian, kita seharusnya tidak bertengkar. Nah sekarang, mari kita menemani Yuhime bermain agar dia tidak bosan sambil menyiapkan bahan makan malam nanti." Christa datang sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor sambil menunjukkan senyum legendaris miliknya. Dan _author_ mendadak ingin membuat sebuah pantun untuk Christa.

**_Ada malaikat yang jatuh dari surga_**  
**_Sambil membawa seperangkat alat ronda_**  
**_Ada Christa yang muncul di sana_**  
**_Suasana menjadi tenang melihat senyumannya_**

Itulah pantun siap saji(?) yang di buat sendiri oleh _author_ untuk Christa sekaligus menggambarkan suasana di sana. Seperti kata pantun, suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi adem dan segar setelah melihat senyuman Christa namun hal itu hanya bersifat sementara setelah _Titan_ lagi joget oplosan menyerang dindi— ehm… maaf, maksudnya setelah Ymir merangkul Christa erat sambil terkekeh pelan. "Itulah Christa-ku. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak yang cantik ya~ Aku 'kan tidak mau kalah dari Eren dan _corporal_," goda Ymir yang di ikuti oleh aura cemburu serta pundung akibat keberuntungan Ymir yang dapat merangkul Christa dan menggodanya. Sedangkan Reiner sudah melaksanakan suatu ritual yang di pimpin oleh si dukun Yuhime.

Bertholdt yang melihat kelakuan Reiner dan Yuhime, hanya tertawa kecil dan mencoba menghentikan Reiner yang sedang menusuk-nusuk daging domba yang nanti akan di bakar untuk makan malam dengan sadis. _Poor_ Reiner. "Reiner, hentikan lah. Kau terlihat seperti psikopat yang lagi putus cinta," kata Bertholdt membuat suasana hati Reiner _down_, dan akhirnya pundung di pojokan.

.

.

"Oi, bersihkan tempat ini. Ini sangat kotor sehingga aku tidak ingin berjalan masuk ke dalam."

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. _Corporal_, berhentilah mengeluh. Ini tidak kotor kok,"

"Yu-_chan_, ayo kita main~"

Dan suasana HQ bertambah rusuh lagi setelah kedatangan Rivaille, Eren, dan Wainer di sana. Rivaille yang jijik melihat ruang makan yang kotor baginya padahal ruangan itu bersih, Eren yang menenangkan Rivaille yang mulai menendang meja sana-sini dengan upaya kotorannya dapat pergi, dan Wainer yang loncat-loncat bersama Yuhime karena mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama terpisahkan oleh jurang waktu (eaa).

"Wai-_kun_! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru Yuhime dan memeluk erat Wainer sedangkan Wainer malu karena di peluk oleh orang yang dia sukai. "Kau ke sini bersama ayah dan ibuku ya?" Wainer hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua berbicara mengenai mainan baru milik Wainer dan korban _bully_ baru milik Yuhime —korban _bully_ pertamanya itu OC _author_—.

Rivaille pun berjalan mendekati teman seangkatan Eren yang sedang menahan semua anggota tubuh gerak milik Mikasa yang bersiap menerkam sekaligus membunuh Rivaille dengan pisau di tangannya. "Oi bocah, kenapa dengan pandanganmu itu? Masih sedih karena aku mendapatkan Eren? Kasihan…," ejek Rivaille dengan nada mengejek sambil memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah Mikasa.

Eren yang melihat mereka hanya berusaha memisahkan mereka dan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hanji yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Hei Eren~ bagaimana tadi malam? Pembuatannya berhasil?" tanya Hanji dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah mendapatkan spesies _Titan_ baru. Sedangkan Eren hanya _blushing_ ria mengingat kejadian semalam. "Heh, jadi kalian benar-benar melakukannya ya? Kemarin, Yuhime terus bertanya bagaimana cara membuat anak. Tapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga dia jadi bosan seperti ini, lho."

Alhasil, Eren bertambah _blushing_ dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga nampak seperti demam serta di tambah efek asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. "Suatu saat nanti, Yuhime pasti tau kok. Ah, Yuhime, Wainer. Jangan mengambil kentang milik kak Sasha!" tegur Eren, menatap prihatin Sasha yang menangis layaknya anak kecil kehilangan susu botolnya.

"Kentang milikku. _Baby_ku!"

"Wai-_kun_, tangkap!"

"Wah, kentang ini enak kalau masih hangat di makan dengan kecap. Ayo cari kecap, Yu-_chan_!"

"TIDAK! _BABY_KU ENAK DI MAKAN SAAT HANGAT TANPA BUMBU APA PUN! _OH NO!_"

Itulah keributan yang di hasilkan trio ribut. Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Sedangkan Rivaille yang melihatnya hanya menggendong Yuhime dan menggandeng tangan Wainer sambil mengembalikan kentang yang sudah mereka ambil. Baik sekali kau, nak Rivaille. "Lain kali, jangan menangis hanya karena sebuah kentang, Brauss. Atau kentang ini akan ku berikan kepada Yuhime dan akan ku sita semua kentang milikmu yang menumpuk di kamar serta membiarkanmu tidak memakan kentang selama 1 bulan penuh. Apa kau sudah mengerti, Brauss?" Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi, ternyata ada maksud tersembunyi dari pemberian pertama dan terakhir dari Rivaille kepada bawahannya yang satu ini. Seperti kata pepatah, ada _Titan_ menyelip di dinding(?).

"Ayolah, _corporal_. Jangan begitu pada Sasha." Oh, sisi keibuan milik Eren keluar. Yang melihat sifat keibuan di tambah dengan muka_ uke_nya yang polos, membuat semua para kaum _seme_ kecewa karena tidak dapat menikahi Eren sebelum di ambil oleh _corporal_ mereka. Kasihan…

.

.

Yuhime terlihat sedang duduk bersantai di salah satu bangku makan di sana sambil menatap Wainer yang terus saja menjahili Sasha. Dia terus melakukan berbagai aktifitas kecil —ngupil, nendang-nendang kepala Jean yang kebetulan ada di bawah bangkunya, dan lain-lain— dan aktifitasnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara seram yang berasal dari arah gudang makanan. Seperti suara serak di ikuti dengan suara barang-barang yang jatuh.

"Selamat pa… pagi…"

"Sela… ma… malam…"

Seketika satu ruangan itu menjadi hening, entah kenapa di luar HQ sudah hujan deras dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Membuat beberapa bunyi-bunyi yang menyeramkan. Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap Yuhime yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang. Melihat itu, Rivaille, Eren, dan Wainer berusaha menenangkan Yuhime yang gemetaran sedangkan Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Hanji (entah kenapa sudah nongol di sana), dan Jean berbaris lalu berjalan menuju ke arah gudang makanan yang di tunjuk oleh Yuhime dengan berbagai macam mimik. Ada yang ketakutan sambil makan kentang —Sasha—, ada yang mukanya kembali jadi kuda —Jean—, ada yang saling berpelukan satu sama lain —Reiner dan Bertholdt—, dan terakhir ada yang senyam-senyum sendiri sekaligus nangis(?) —tentu saja Hanji—.

"Apa kalian yakin akan membukanya?" tanya Bertholdt yang menutup wajahnya dengan beberapa celah di sekitar matanya(?). Reiner hanya mengangguk setuju dan masih saja tetap memeluk Bertholdt walaupun badannya sebesar kulkas(?).

"Cepatlah buka, aku semakin ketakutan!" teriak Connie yang sembunyi di bawah meja makan dan di balas oleh tatapan dingin oleh temannya yang lain.

Mereka pun membuka perlahan pintu gudang itu dan menghasilkan suara menyeramkan yang sering terdengar di setiap film _horror_ jika berada di rumah tua.

**KRIETTTT**

_'Ih, suaranya seram,'_ batin semua orang dengan kompak.

Mereka mulai menelusuri area di gudang itu sampai Sasha melihat sebuah bayangan yang bergerak-gerak di antara kotak kentang dan sayuran di bawah kain coklat yang tampak kusam. "Semuanya, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sini," ucap Sasha pelan, seketika yang lain mendekati bayangan tersebut. Jean yang pertama kali mendekati kain itu dan menyibak kasar kain yang menutupinya. Semua orang pun menatap _horror_ benda di balik kain kusam itu —termasuk keluarga Rivaille dan Wainer yang ada di belakang Hanji sejak Sasha berteriak tempat suara aneh itu—. Benda itu adalah… dua boneka _chaky_ tua yang wajahnya sudah hancur dan gerakan tubuhnya yang kaku serta mata mereka yang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Se… selamat pa… pagi, praju… rit _Scouting_… _Le_… _gion_…"

"Ba… gaimana ka… kabar ka… lian?"

Mendengar itu, seketika semua orang yang ada dalam gudang itu menjadi histeris —Rivaille hanya membelalakkan matanya— dan berlari keluar gudang dan tidak lupa melemparkan dua boneka _chaky_ misterius itu keluar jendela hingga jendela itu pecah.

"SERAM BANGET!"

"HUWAAA, AKU JADI TAKUT TIDUR SENDIRIAN!"

"LEMPAR ITU! LEMPAR!"

"AYAH! IBU! AKU TAKUT!"

"_CORPORAL_, AKU —IKUTAN— TAKUT!"

"Tenanglah, Eren, Yuhime!"

"PAMAN RIVAILLE, AKU JUGA TAKUT!"

"Kau juga, Wainer!"

"OI TOLONGIN GUE, GUE KETIBAN KUDA!"

"_BABY_KU HILANG LAGI!"

"EREN, MANA EREN?!"

"BUKU GUE JUGA IKUTAN HILANG!"

Dan berbagai teriakan nan gaje terdengar sampai di istana yang ada di _Wall Sina_ akibat kejadian yang menyeramkan itu. Bahkan seorang Yuhime yang bertampang _yandere_ juga takut kepada boneka _chaky_ seperti itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, suasana HQ berantakan bagai kapal pecah. Semuanya terlihat ketakutan sekaligus trauma dengan kejadian semalam. Sedangkan keluarga Rivaille serta Wainer sudah mengungsi ke daerah setempat(?) ehm… maksudku mengungsi ke ruang kerja Rivaille. Dan suasana pagi itu mulai di penuhi oleh suara-suara aneh.

"Hoek… hoek…"

"Eng? Suara apa itu?" tanya Jean yang terbangun akibat suara aneh itu. Yang lain ikut menyusul bangun dan ikutan bingung dengan suara aneh.

"Hoek… hoek… ukh…"

"Aku pikir, suara itu berasal dari ruang kerja _corporal_," jawab Armin sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka mulai mengendap-endap menuju ruang kerja _corporal_ mereka. Mikasa pun mengikuti mereka sambil membawa sebilah pisau dapur di tangan, takut jika Rivaille berbuat macam-macam terhadap Eren.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Rivaille, mereka mulai menguping dan mengintip kejadian yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hoek… sakit…"

"Eren, kenapa denganmu? Makan apa kau semalam?"

"Aku cuman makan sup dan… ukh… hoek…"

"Ayah, apa ibu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya. Wainer, apakah orang tuamu tidak khawatir kalau kau tidak kembali?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah Yuhime."

"Hoek…"

Hanji yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang kerja Rivaille, mendapati para bawahannya sedang melakukan aktifitas kecil dan dia pun ikut melakukan aktifitas itu. Beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya Hanji mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Eren. "Aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi di sini! Eren!" teriak Hanji lalu mendobrak masuk ke ruangan Rivaille sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terjatuh ke depan dan saling menindih temannya yang ada di depan mereka —kecuali Mikasa yang langsung menghindar agar tidak di tindih oleh Jean—.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Titan Freak_? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan lagi dan kalian semua, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Rivaille sambil memberikan tatapan dinginnya kepada para bawahannya sedangkan yang lain hanya keringat dingin karena mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari _corporal_ mereka.

Hanji memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot dan mendekati Rivaille lalu menyalami tangannya. "Selamat ya, Rivaille." Rivaille kebingungan dengan maksud Hanji pun hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Melihat itu, Hanji melanjutkan perkataannya. "Selamat karena kalian mendapatkan anak lagi."

Mikasa dan kawan-kawan cengo, Rivaille cengo, Eren yang lagi mual cengo, Yuhime dan Wainer yang lagi tertawa karena ulah Jean dan Sasha cengo, bahkan _author_ sendiri ikutan cengo.

"HAH?! EREN/IBU/PAMAN EREN HAMIL?!" teriak semuanya kompak yang membuat Rivaille mendecak kesal karena pendengarannya hampir mengalami kerusakan akibat suara ultrasonik mendadak itu. Mereka segera membawa Eren ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengetes bahwa Eren beneran hamil seperti perkataan Hanji atau hanya bualan Hanji agar suasana di sana semakin ramai.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, hasil tes pun keluar, Eren serta dokter pun berjalan keluar dari ruang tes (entahlah, aku tak tahu namanya apa). Eren segera berlari dan memeluk Rivaille dengan wajah bahagia membuat Rivaille kebingungan. Dia menatap dokter seolah meminta penjelasan. "Ehm… setelah Eren di uji coba di ITB dan IPB(?), kami mendapatkan hasil bahwa saudara Eren sedang hamil," kata dokter dan mulai berjalan masuk ke ruangannya setelah memberikan kertas hasil tes Eren kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille yang mendengarnya, segera memeluk erat istrinya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Sedangkan Yuhime hanya tersenyum senang bersama Wainer. Mikasa yang mendengarnya hanya kecewa. Dan ekspresi lainnya yang tidak dapat di gambarkan oleh _author_ di hari yang menyenangkan itu.

"Terimakasih, ayah, ibu. Akhirnya, Yuhime punya adik!"

"Selamat ya… Yu-_chan_. Sepertinya kita dapat teman bermain baru lagi!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Wai-_kun_!"

Ah, hari ini pun berakhir dengan impian Yuhime yang telah di kabulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Selamat ya, Eren, Rivaille, dan Yuhime!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—:oO The End Oo:—**

* * *

**A/n**: Kembali lagi dengan _author_ Katsunawa Yura-Tassya yang sedang berbahagia akibat di kerjain habis-habisan oleh teman _author_ di hari ulang tahunnya yang membuatku menangis, tapi _thanks_ buat _suprise_nya ya! *cipok teman satu per satu*

Ah ya, karena banyak yang minta sekuel dari fic "RiRen's Family" maka ane membuatnya sesuai janji! *peluk para _readers_* *di timpuk*

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mem_favorite_, dan mem_follow_ fic-fic nista ane di fandom ini. Ane juga lagi mengalami galau luar biasa karena _author_ kesayangannya yang membuat fic _crossover_ fandom ini dengan fandom tetangga gak di lanjut-lanjut. Lanjutin dong, _senpai_~ *kedip-kedip ke K*

Serta ini balasan review para readers yang sudah membaca fic "RiRen's Family" :

- _**Kim Arlein 17**_ : Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fic nista ane sebelumnya, sebetulnya juga pengen pilih ntuh tapi ane kagak sanggup membayangkannya maka _author_ terpaksa memilih pilihan yang belum di sebutkan(?)Ane kalau bikin fic multichap biasanya berhenti di tengah-tengah cerita jadi _gomen_ gak bisa buat tapi gantinya, silahkan baca fic ini (sekuel) dan terima kasih sudah fav fic ane ^^

- _**kiaara** _: Sedih karena gagal mendapatkan Eren XD Ya dong, namanya juga anak mereka. Tapi mulai dari setelah Eren dan Rivaille melakukan 'proses pembuatan adik' buat Yuhime ya XD Mungkin, ane bikin sekuel keduanya lagi tapi masih rencana. Gak kok, ane sudah puas membaca _review_ anda dan _readers_ lainnya serta makasih yang menyukai fic nista sebelumnya :"D

- _**MANUSIA BIASA**_: Hai juga, wah makasih ya. Ini juga dapat inspirasi dari hasil RP _Family_ bersama temen ane. Hum, mungkin itu aku pertimbangkan dulu ya soalnya ane gak kuat buat bikin fic gituan XD *di timpuk* Woa, ane senang fic ane dapat memuaskan anda :"D *ikutan salto*

- _**Lyly** _: Terima kasih karena mengatakan bahwa fic sebelumnya itu bagus dan dapat membuat anda senang :D

- _**R69** _: Oke, ini sudah sekuelnya! Silahkan di baca :D

- _**Hoshiko-na** _: Walaupun Yuhime itu yandere, sebenarnya dia pengecut dengan berbagai hal yang berbau horror seperti boneka _chaky _dan boneka telerabies(?)

- _**SamuraiWannabe** _: Hohoho, ane sudah membuat seri dari fic itu dan inilah sekuelnya! *tertawa nista* *di lempar makanan oleh penonton(?)*

- _**digimonfan4ever101**_ : Ane senang anda suka fic nista sebelumnya, lanjutan fic ini. Soalnya mukanya pantas untuk di _bully_ oleh Yuhime yang angkuh seperti Rivaille dan ane setuju dengan ungkapanmu itu kepada Mikasa XD *di cincang Mikasa* Ya dong, soal pembuatan adik tuh, Rivaille ahlinya dan terima kasih karena suka dengan fanfic sebelumnya ^^

Sekian _review_ dari fic sebelumnya sampai hari ini, ane menunggu _review_ kalian. _Review_ kalian menjadi penyemangat untukku saat membuat _fanfic_ selanjutnya. Dan ini fic ini persembahan untuk ulang tahun Eren pada tanggal 30 Maret nanti, jadi **OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU EREN JAEGER!** *tembakkan konfeti*. Sepertinya, bacot serta curcol _author_ kebanyakan. Maka ku akhiri berita hari ini(?), sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katsunawa Yura-Tassya**


End file.
